


The Shirt

by kneescks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Future children - Freeform, M/M, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneescks/pseuds/kneescks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LouisandHarrys child finds Harry's "Harry <3 Louis" shirt buried under the pile of clothes in their closet</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shirt

"Daddy what's this?" asked Harry and Louis' youngest child Jack. "Wha- Jack where did you find that" "It was in your closet daddy"

"I haven't seen this in forever", mumbles Harry to himself while looking at the shirt spacing out."So, what is it daddy?"asks Jack curiously.

"It's a long story baby""STORY TIME" screams jack as he races to get his siblings. "Oh boy" says harry releasing a deep breathe.

 

The children sit in the living room waiting for Harry to speak."A long time ago when me and your daddy were boyfriends he gave me this shirt and said,"Haz I want you to have this so that whenever we aren't together and you miss me you can wear it and it will remind you of me....us." The room is filled with aw's as the kids listen in amazement."You see kids your daddy and I couldn't always spend time together in public" Harry explains looking down."Why daddy?"asks Emily."Well you see honey we couldn't be together"

"I still don't get it"says josh looking confused."Well Joshy you see some people think that two boys shouldn't be boyfriends so because it wrong to be with a person of the same gender"

Jack, Josh, and Emily all look at each other perplexed 

"Anyways, let's get back to the story.Daddy Lou and I couldn't spend much time together so he made me promise him that I would always have it with me when we weren't together."I carried that shirt with me everywhere I went"said harry gazing at the shirt."I wore it to bed everyday because I knew that even though Lou wasn't there with me physically he was always in my heart.It made me feel like he was lying right there next to me in bed caressing my curls the way he does;looking at me with those shimmering sea green eyes of his.Just thinking of him made my stomach get all topsy turvy"Harry says giggling a little."He was so beautiful with his perfect curves and those crinkles by his eyes that only formed when he was truly happy",he says smiling fondly at the memory.

"Uh daddy are you okay?" asks Emily looking at Harry as he recalls his teenage years with the love of his life."Oh right sorry baby I forgot you guys are still here.As you see this shirt means a lot to me and your daddy it holds lots of memories some pretty exciting also"says harry mumbling the last part while smirking."Now run along you little munchkins and let me finish cleaning up"

Josh and Emily scatter to their rooms while Jack stays behind"Daddy um can I uh please have your shirt please?" Jack shyly asks."well of course you can Jack, but you have to promise me something" "I'll do anything,"says Jack nodding his head viciously."Promise me you will take good care of it after all it is very precious"says Harry looking Jack straight in the eyes."I promise to look after it as if it was my baby"he says anxious to get a hold of the shirt."Here you go Jack take god care of it"Harry tells Jack as he runs off to his room happy with his new shirt in hands.

"Ahem" Harry turns around to see Louis standing by the doorway eyes glistening."Lou! How long have you been standing there"

"Long enough to hear your amazing story," he says wiping at the corner of his eyes."I can't believe you still have that shirt after all these years"

"I can't believe how lucky I am to have you in my life Lou," Harry half whispered staring into his beautiful eyes.

"You're such a cheese ball Harold!" Louis says snickering."Come here baby"he says opening his arms."I love you so much Haz there aren't enough words to describe what I feel when I look at you"Louis says breathing into Harry's chest.

"Who's the cheese ball now you fucking beautiful man child? I love you too Lou"Harry says into Louis' hair"

"Shut up and kiss me you fool",Louis says to Harry slowly and passionately kissing his soulmate "I love you",he says breaking the kiss"I love you too,Lou"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is really terrible I just haven't written anything in so long so I'm a bit rusty 
> 
> For @sexkinklou bc she wanted someone to write this
> 
> Follow me on twitter @playboylwt


End file.
